


The Third Wheel

by GothicWolf03



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Brother-Sister Fight, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Henry and Evie want to be alone, Jacob being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicWolf03/pseuds/GothicWolf03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Evie are finally a couple and want to enjoy some time together. Too bad her brother follows them around everywhere they go, making it impossible for the couple to have some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast For Two . . . Or Three

“Oh Henry, this place is marvelous.” Evie’s eyes roamed over the beautiful orchids centered in front of the table, dazzled by the sweet-smelling fragrances.

“I knew you would love it. Breakfast here is just as good as the atmosphere,” he replied, kindly pulling out her chair for her before sitting down.

Evie opened her menu, eyeing the delicious delicacies listed. She couldn’t decide which sounded better: smoked ham and bread, or bacon and eggs. She reasoned to go for the bacon and eggs since she rarely ate that meal; most of the time their missions would interrupt her morning routines, and thus she occasionally skips breakfast. And no one besides Jacob loved bacon and eggs as much as her.

It was nice to be out with Henry, especially now that they were an item. They have been a couple for nearly two weeks, though she almost never saw him due to his important duties with the Maharaja. Today was a nice change for both of them, and they planned on spending the next three days together before they head back to their daily cycle of work.

And she planned on using those three days wisely.

After the waiter asked for their orders, Evie leaned closer to Henry, their hands intertwining together as they smiled at one another. She brushed away a brown lock from his face, gently placing it behind his ear. “So, what plans do you have for me, Mr. Green?”

Henry smirked from her playful teasing, squeezing her hand. “I was thinking a nice stroll in the park—”

“Mm-hm.”

“And then a night at the opera house, the one you’ve been dying to go to.”

“No! Henry, you’re spoiling me already,” Evie stated, blushing as she kissed his cheek affectionately.

“Only for you, my love.”

They both leaned into one another, their lips almost touching until they heard their names shouted from across the street. Both of them slowly turned their attention to the male assassin sauntering towards them, dread evident in their faces as they detached from one another.

“I thought you said he was gone for the day,” Henry murmured, plastering a fake smile as Jacob approached. The Indian assassin frowned as he watched a man rudely bump into Jacob, making the British assassin threateningly shout back at the stranger with colorful phrases. Several onlookers gasped in shock from his obscene language.

Evie sighed, putting her head in her hand. “I did. He was supposed to be with his gang . . .”

“What a coincidence! Sister, Greenie.” Jacob stole a chair from one of the tables, sitting with the end of the chair underneath his elbows. He widely grinned back at the two. “I was just getting breakfast when I saw you both. Funny, right?”

“Yeah, funny,” Henry nervously chuckled. He nervously sipped on his glass of water, stretching the white collar of his robes. “Is it hot in here?”

Evie narrowed her eyes at her brother, wishing he would just disappear and leave her alone. “Jacob, we’re a bit preoccupied at the moment. What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I always come to _Golden Eggs_ for breakfast. It’s the best place to eat.”

“Okay, but you see, Henry and I are on a date . . .”

Jacob nodded, clearly not getting the big picture. “Yeah, I know.”

She could just slap herself from his ignorance, but instead she held in her irritation and gently breathed in and out. “We were hoping to be _alone_.”

“Oh! Sure, don’t mind me. You won’t even know that I’m here.” Jacob’s eyes hungrily devoured the food that was brought to their table, grabbing the salt as he poured it over Evie’s eggs. He took a bite out of them, groaning in content as he slammed his fork and knife on the table. “This is delicious!”

His sister gave a knowing glance at Henry, but the Indian man could only shrug. He was about to take a sip of his drink when a gloved hand beat him to it, and he could only stare in disappointment as Jacob drained the entire glass in one gulp.

“Thanks, Greenie.”

Henry eyed the empty glass, scoffing as he sadly placed it back on the table. “Don’t mention it . . .”

The meal went extremely awkward; the couple barely took a bite of their food since Jacob nearly ate their entire meals. When Jacob had asked if they were going to eat their bacon strips, the two only said ‘no’ and looked out into the street while they heard his loud breathing and obnoxious chewing. They were both happy when the bill came, pleased to see that they can finally move on without him.

Meanwhile, the younger Frye twin wiped his mouth clean with the tablecloth, burping loudly from all the food he ate. “Nothing like a good meal to appease your appetite. So, what’s next?”

Evie and Henry stared at each other in shock, having no idea what to say to Jacob. They kept sending signals to one another to see who would break the news to the younger male, and in the end it was Evie who said, “We were just thinking of strolling in the park, enjoy the fresh air.”

“Sounds relaxing. I’ll join you both.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Henry started, though the way he said it, so abrupt, appeared rude. “I mean, you probably have prior engagements with your Rooks?”

Jacob shrugged. “I’m their boss, I can do what I please.”

“Even annoying us to death . . .” Evie murmured.

“Hm?”

“Oh nothing. We better go then.”

“Right!” Jacob sat up, adjusting his top hat before walking out into the streets. He turned around when he realized no one followed him. “Well, are you coming or not?”

Both Henry and Evie trailed behind him, walking shoulder to shoulder as they left a few spaces in between them and Jacob. Henry leaned down to whisper softly in her ear so that Jacob wouldn't hear. “How are we going to ditch him?”

“Don’t know, but we’ll think of something.”

If its one thing Evie wouldn’t allow is for Jacob to ruin her free time by following them around like a puppy. No, she would make sure she and Henry enjoyed each other’s company, just the two of them.

But first, how will they get rid of her pestering brother?


	2. Wild Goose Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your support! Here is yet another chapter. It does get tense in this one, along with some funny moments.
> 
> StupidLegit: Thanks for the awesome idea! I really loved it, but unfortunately I had to change it up a bit because it was really difficult to write without insulting Jacob, and also I couldn't come up with good explanations for it :') Though I am crediting this awesome chapter to you, buddy! :D
> 
> Finally, many of you want to see Jacob with another person, so I will allow it. If you have read my other works, maybe you might already know who it is (**hint hint**) ;)
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

“Ah, nothing like fresh air and the sun shining in the sky!” Jacob stretched his arms out, letting the breeze dance with his trench coat as they walked. He then turned to his sister. “Remember how we used to feed the ducks back in Crawley?”

Evie snorted, a small grin gracing her lovely features. “Feeding? You were the one who threw crumbs at their faces. Literally. I still remember that awful knee scrape when they chased us around the park.”

“I never knew what their problem was; I was just giving them some food.” He picked up a pebble in his gloved hand, throwing it as it bounced over the water, creating small ripples. When he happened to gaze over a small team of ducklings, he immediately crouched towards the edge of the pond. “Evie, you have any bread on you?”

“What? Haven’t you learned anything from past experience? Besides, I don’t—”

“Here,” Henry quickly replied, handing the male assassin a giant loaf of bread. Seeing Evie’s questioning glance, Henry quietly whispered, “I was saving it just in case. Now is our chance to escape.”

“But he’ll hear us leave.” The older twin looked around the park, finding something that could be of use to them while her brother was busy feeding—or hitting—the ducks. Her green eyes landed on two little boys playing tag, an idea forming in her mind.

She cleared her throat, though her brother didn’t turn around. “It sure is hot out. Why don’t we go get some ice cream, Henry?”

“Splendid idea, Evie.”

“Jacob, you want anything?”

Jacob waved them off, too immersed in his little hobby. “Nah, I’ll wait here.”

“Very well.” Evie dragged Henry away from Jacob, walking towards the two little boys who suspiciously looked back at her. She kindly nodded to them, not wanting to scare them off when she desperately needed their expertise. “Hello, boys.”

“Somethin’ wrong, ma’am?” one of them questioned

Evie waved her arms back and forth, reassuring them that she meant no harm. “No, no, nothing wrong. Listen, you see my brother over there?” She pointed to the crouched figure by the pond who laughed at the duck’s audible screeches. “I need you to distract him for as long as you can so my sweetheart and I can enjoy some valuable time together. Can you do that for us?”

The smallest of the boys scratched his chin, eyeing their expensive attires. “Hm, how much are you willin’ to pay us?”

“Of course. How does five shillings sound?”

He frowned. “Fifteen shillings.”

“Fifteen?”

“Each.”

Evie grumbled, angrily fishing out her coin purse as she handed the required money into their greedy palms. She sternly looked them in the eyes, not letting go of the coins. “Make sure you do a good job.”

“Okay, twenty shillings,” he smugly replied.

“Why you—”

Henry intervened, holding back his enraged girlfriend as he sheepishly smiled at the boys. “You boys drive a hard bargain. Twenty shillings each; nothing more, nothing less. Deal?”

“Deal!” The kids took the money from the two strangers, stuffing it inside their overalls before nodding off to the two. “We'll see you around!”

“Those damn thieves . . .” she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest. “We were robbed precious money. Best they do a good job in making sure we don’t see Jacob for another hour or two.”

The Indian assassin rubbed her shoulders, sensing her ease from his gentle touch. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they can handle it.”

A giant splash had their heads reeling towards the laughing children they had talked to earlier, peering at a large figure of a man frantically waving in the water. They couldn’t control their laughs, their hands trying to cover their mouths so that they weren’t detected. Meanwhile, Jacob tried getting out of the water, shouting at the children with a raised fist as he trudged closer to them, clothes all soggy and wet.

Evie’s eyes crinkled around the edges, hitting her palm against Henry’s shoulder. “C’mon, we should leave.”

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon went by without any distractions for the couple. After Jacob took off to chase the boys throughout London, Evie and Henry slowly walked back towards the tavern, occasionally stopping to eat some delicious sweeties and drinking tea. They could never recall a time like this where they felt so close to one another, and both couldn’t wait to get ready for tonight’s special event.

Opening the doors to the tavern, the couple were surprised to find the usual clamorous pub empty. It wasn’t a weekday where most people usually work, and there wasn’t any special holidays close by where people can celebrate with family out of town . . .

“I wonder where Clara went,” Henry mused, not seeing the hyperactive teen anywhere. The eerie silence was gradually starting to unnerve him.

“I’m sure she went out into town to buy supplies or something," she reasoned, though her eyes immediately widened in recollection. "Oh no, I forgot my journal in Jacob’s room!”

“Evie, wait!” Henry followed behind her as they climbed the stairs, not understanding what the emergency was as she rushed into her brother’s room like a madwoman. “What’s going on?”

Evie anxiously looked around the vanity, cursing when she didn’t see her leather-bound notebook. “Dammit Jacob, I swear!” She proceeded to look through all of his drawers and underneath his mattress, not in the least caring how untidy his room became. “I can’t find it anywhere!”

“Did you check the floorboards?”

Evie nearly face palmed. “Why didn’t I think of that? Knowing my brother, he would hide it underneath there just so I wouldn’t find it.”

“What’s so important about it? You only catalog our missions and targets . . . right?”

She bit her bottom lip, letting her hands search through the cracks to feel for any crevices. “That journal contains not only my mission statements, but also my deepest darkest secrets.”

“Oh . .  . That’s bad.”

Their ears perked up when they heard heavy footsteps slowly approaching them, panicking as the shadow loomed closer to the door crack.

“How is he back already?!”

“Quick, hide in here!” Henry opened the door of the armoire, seeing Evie hesitantly enter inside the narrow closet before he shoved himself next to her. They watched through the peephole with bated breaths.

The door opened, revealing Clara’s disgruntled face as she peered into the room. “I thought I heard noises . . . Jacob, are you back?”

The two assassins inside the closet remained perfectly still as the young girl looked underneath the bed, pouting when she couldn’t find the person she was looking for. They just hoped she stayed away from their hiding space.

“Ugh, I’m going to murder him. Now I’m stuck with two angry mothers who are badgering me about something I didn’t even do.” Clara sighed, walking out of the room while leaving the door open.

Henry heaved a sigh of relief. “Phew, that was a close one.”

“Is she gone?” a deep voice said behind them.

The doors of the armoire flew open, Evie and Henry screaming as they fell onto the hard floor. They peered back at Jacob, his tall frame slouched in order to accommodate for the wardrobe’s size.

He only stared back at the two, narrowing his eyes in confusion. “What?”

“Dear god, the hell where you doing in there?!” Evie yelled.

“Isn’t it obvious? I was hiding from Clara. I came back earlier with old women chasing after me for harassing their kids, and then Clara came out in perfect timing. I hid here without a second thought.” He stepped out of the wardrobe, helping his sister and Henry to their feet. “I thought you hated small spaces, Evie.”

His sister flushed from having one of her fears confessed out into the open. “What was I supposed to do? We couldn’t _stand_ being with you; you wouldn’t let us enjoy our time alone, ruining our plans when we only have three days together.”

“I didn’t know . . .” Jacob softly replied.

“And you know all the trouble we went through? I lost _forty shillings_ to a couple of brats because of you! Why can’t you bother someone else for a change?”

Jacob frowned. “You know what? I don’t understand why you’re mad at me; you could’ve told me to sod off and I would’ve perfectly understood.”

She rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We did, and yet you didn’t leave!”

“You know what? I’m sick and tired of you complaining about me all the time. All I wanted was to spend time with my sister because I never get the chance to see you when you’re constantly busy with missions, and every time you’re free, it’s always to go out with him! _Every single time!_ I don’t mind that you two are a couple—hell, I think you’re both perfect for one another—but I always feel left out, like you don’t care about your brother anymore. Well, fine by me; I’ll finally leave you two alone like you both wanted.”

“Jacob—”

“Its fine, I got the message loud and clear.” He shrugged his sister’s hand off of him before exiting his room, nearly slamming the door off of its hinges. He descended down the stairs with heavy trudges, leaving the couple to stand there in the awkward silence.


	3. Dropping Pants & Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jacob hilarity in this one, as well as a heart-warming ending X'D

Jacob slammed his head on the counter top, eyes glazed and drool spilling from his open mouth. He groaned, taking another swallow of his pint before discarding the empty mug onto the large pile.

“Gimme more,” he slurred, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.

The bartender skeptically eyed the drunken man, slightly worried for his health as he glanced from the male assassin to the giant pile of empty mugs. “I don’t think—”

Jacob slammed his coins on the counter, his glare instantly shutting up the server. He rapidly took the alcoholic beverage, gulping it down before setting it on the counter. Shaking his head, Jacob tried focusing on his surroundings, only to perceive blurry images.

“You-you know what I hate?” he replied, not knowing that he was pointing to the wall behind the man. “People disappointing you. God, and the worst part is they always leave in—hey, where are you going?”

“I got bored,” the bartender said, moving away from the irritated assassin.

Jacob huffed, waving off the rude man as he continued drinking. “Who needs him,” he muttered, letting the stinging sensation run down his throat. Through his state of melancholy, he didn’t hear the footsteps that were slowly approaching from behind. But when he felt a gentle hand on his back, he curiously peered behind him at the stranger, grinning widely as he stumbled out of his chair. “Charlotte!”

The tall woman blinked from the sudden sloppy kiss to her jawline, grimacing as she wiped at the moist area. “You’re drunk,” she noted.

“I’m good.” He tripped over his own feet, his hand supporting himself on the bar stool while reassuring her that he was okay.

“Doesn’t look like it.” She eyed the mugs on the counter, wondering how any sane man could drink that much without poisoning himself. _Then again, this isn’t the first time he’s done this . . ._

Jacob noticed her gaze, misinterpreting her expression as he quickly seated her down next to him. “Bet you’re wonderin’ why I’m here, drowning in my sorrows?”

“Um, not—”

“So there I was, walking down the streets of London to find a good meal,” he began, making the woman sigh as she nonetheless gave him her undivided attention. “And then, as I was walking towards my favorite restaurant, I see my sister and Henry together. I assumed we would all enjoy each other’s company, but I guess I’m just not good enough for them. They’re off doing things without me, as usual.”

“I’m sorry to hear about that.”

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink before sighing. “Sometimes . . . I don’t think I’ll ever find love like my sister has.”

Charlotte blinked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she watched him slurp his entire glass empty. Above all things, why is it that she was the one listening to him drone on about love? He should be talking with his Rooks about this delicate topic, with men who could sympathize with him better than she could. What does she know about love?

_Nothing. I don’t have time for that, not when I’m protecting those around me._

“. . . Do you feel that way too?”

“Sorry, what?” She could just slap herself; she was too busy brooding that she hadn’t bothered attending to his own needs. His words still rung in her thoughts, and her muscles tensed from the personal question, jumping to conclusions on what he could possibly mean.

“Have you ever gotten along with your sibling?” he asked.

The raven-haired woman relaxed a bit, shaking her head as she turned in her chair, placing her elbows on the counter. “I don’t have any.”

“Mm, no wonder you’re so lonely all the time.” He grinned, casually leaning his arm around her, not even fazed by her uneasiness. “You’re a good friend. Got any plans?”

“I was just going to retire for the night . . .”

“Change of plans. I’m taking you out tonight,” he deviously said, forcibly taking her wrist and dragging her out of the gloomy tavern before she can even protest.

And he knew the perfect place to take them.

 

The theatre was silenced by the beautiful crescendo of the opera man, his deep voice rumbling throughout the room as he ascended the steps towards the maiden locked in a tower. Everyone watched with wide eyes, some dabbing at the tears forming in the corners from the singer’s powerful voice.

Inside one of the boxes, Evie and Henry sat close to one another as they watched the performance. Her hair was in her usual braided bun, though she had donned an emerald ball gown in favor of her assassin attire. Henry dressed up too, the Indian man perfectly groomed in a black and white tux and his tousled hair framing his face.

“This is wonderful, Henry,” she whispered.

“I’m glad, my love.” They briefly kissed, smiling when they broke apart before they continued watching the show below them.

However, running through today’s events, maybe Evie felt she was a bit harsh towards her brother. She won’t lie to herself, Jacob can be persistent when he wants to be, especially bothering her for no good reason, though she knew deep down that she had no reason to yell at him the way she did. He was only trying to gain her attention because he missed seeing her, and she had been spending most of her time with Henry . . .

_My mind’s made up. I’ll apologize to him as soon as we get back._

“Ms. Frye.”

Evie squinted, glancing behind her to see Charlotte cautiously enter the box. She didn’t understand why the dark-haired woman came tonight, in their box specifically, until she saw her brother stumble into view, his eyes glazed over and his movements all in clear disarray.

“Oh no.” She picked the folds of her gown, trudging towards her drunken brother. “Why are you both here? And Jacob, _why_ are you drunk?”

Jacob feigned innocence, stalking around her while taking Charlotte’s hand, the latter trying to detach herself from him. “What, I can’t take my date out to one of London’s famous opera houses? Not like I’m following you or anything.”

The elder twin squarely glanced towards the other woman, her suspicions confirmed when the woman shrugged. Evie sighed, gently taking her brother’s arm. “C’mon, you’re leaving.”

“Not a chance!” He eyed the tray full of wine glasses, hastily shoving his sister aside as he consumed three small glasses before they had a chance to stop him.

“Jacob, stop this instant!”

“Ya can’t make me . . .”

“Henry, help me! Charlotte, take the tray away.”

The woman did as instructed, exiting the theatre box while the other two assassins were busy trying to hold Jacob down. Even if they tried, both knew that Jacob was the superior one when it comes to strength, so both members gasped when he tossed them off of him and rushed to the balcony.

“Evie, are you alright?” Henry tried assisting her through all the layers of petticoats, trying to locate her hands.

“Pfft.” She spat out the fabric from her mouth, taking his generous hands in hers as she was hoisted back onto her feet.

Meanwhile, Jacob had interrupted the performance with his shouting, causing several onlookers, even the performers, to peer up in annoyance at his rowdy behavior. Setting the glass down, Jacob supported himself on the wall, preventing himself from slipping before letting go, balancing his body.

“Oi! Y-Ya sing like ah girl. Ha, bet ya can’t . . . bet ya can’t . . .”

Everyone booed at him, one person in the audience even calling for the police while the whole room echoed their agreement. They heatedly shouted for him to leave, some bold enough to throw their shoes at him.

Jacob deeply frowned, hitting back the objects being thrown at him. “Fine! See how ya like this!”

“OH GOD, JACOB!” Evie shouted as she watched him reach for his pants, covering her eyes as she turned around. “HENRY, DO SOMETHING!”

“WITH WHAT?”

They could only look away, cringing as they heard the screams from the crowd when Jacob managed to successfully moon everyone. Evie gritted her teeth, letting the anger wash over her as she tried to not picture her brother pant-less.

_I’m going to slaughter him!_

“Okay, I managed to—”

Evie’s eyes widened, seeing Charlotte walking back into the box. “NO! Charlotte, look away!”

It was already too late; her plea hadn’t fully reached the woman in time as she could only stare in horror at the Scottish woman’s shocked expression.

“Shit!” Charlotte rapidly averted her attention to the wall, shielding her face with her hand as she tried so hard to rid the image from her mind. Evie swore on her life that she saw the stoic woman flush for the first time. “Can someone control him?”

Throughout all the chaos, Jacob only cackled like a madman as he finally pulled his pants up, falling off the balcony and in front of his sister. Before he had time to get up, a fist slammed him down onto the floor, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

Light flashed through his eyelids, and Jacob could only groan in discomfort as he gently opened his eyes. His head felt like it was smashing into pieces, and the stench in his mouth wouldn’t leave.

_God, what happened last night?_

He couldn’t remember much; he recalled drinking in the bar when Charlotte came, and then he took her somewhere—Henry and Evie had been there too—but then everything after that was a blur. Taking the ice pack off of his head, Jacob surveyed his surroundings, seeing that he was in his own room.

“Glad you’re awake.”

He jumped in his bed, startled by Clara’s voice as she came out of the bathroom. She sat in a chair right by his bed, a slight smile gracing her childish features.

“Clara, how did I get here?”

The little brunette giggled to herself, scooting closer to his side as she punched his arm with full strength. Jacob yelped from the sudden action, glaring back at the little demon with fire in his eyes.

"The hell?!"

"That's for leaving me with those horrid mothers. Anyway, do you want to hear about how you got drunk and mooned everyone, or when you were knocked out by Henry?”

“Wait, _what_?” He sat up straighter, grunting from the searing pain in his sides.

She nodded. “You drank a few more glasses, and then you dropped your pants in front of the whole crowd. At least, that’s what Evie told me.”

“Where is she?”

Her mouth was sent in a grim line, and Jacob regretted for ever asking. “She’s waiting for you downstairs. If she had stayed here, she would’ve murdered you in your sleep.”

“Ah . . .”

_Maybe I should stay in bed for the rest of my life._ Rather have that than let Evie sink her claws into him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sinking back into the pillows as he mulled over the situation.

“And Charlotte?” he inquired, pleading back to Clara when he realized about the other person who was involved in the incident. “Please tell me she didn’t . . .”

Clara bit her bottom lip, her eyes trying not to meet his pitiful ones. “She saw it all.”

_It's official; I'm going to die as the unhappiest man to ever live._

The sound of boots climbing the steps made Jacob's blood run cold, knowing the familiar steps that belonged to his sister. He tried concealing himself within the sheets, covering his disheveled hair underneath the covers.

"Don't tell her I'm awake," he hissed.

Evie entered the room, observing the lumpy mass that futilely tried to remain deathly still. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Jacob, I know you're awake. Clara, thank you. I wish to speak with him alone."

Jacob cautiously peered from the covers, seeing the girl's braids fade from view. He roamed over his sister's stern face, sheepishly grinning back at her. "Hello, sis."

"Jacob." She silently moved towards the bed, sitting down in front of him. "What you did tonight was unforgivable. Do you have any idea how many people will talk about this? You're lucky we got out of there before the police arrived."

"I'm sorry," he genuinely said.

She breathed, taking his hand in hers. "I know. I too want to apologize. I didn't mean to exclude you from my life; it's just that I rarely see Henry with all the strenuous missions and such, but it was also rude of me to shut you out. Can you ever forgive me?"

He softly smiled, collecting her in his arms. "Of course I can. You're my sister."

"Good."

"Hang on, where did Henry go?" He found it odd that the Indian assassin wasn't by her side. Wasn't he supposed to spend time with her for the next few days before leaving?

"Well, the Maharaja had to call Henry back to India. There have been some issues escalating and only Henry can help him."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"Not entirely," she smirked. "And anyway, you owe me another night at the opera."

"I promise, we'll do whatever you want."

"Fine." She stood up, towering above him while making sure he got out of bed safely. "Just don't drink alcohol ever again."

"Ha, where's the fun in that?" He cheekily grinned from her chuckle, embracing her as they left the confines of the room. He couldn't wait to spend the day with his sister, doing things only they would enjoy together.


End file.
